Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display device, a head mounted display including the same, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of an information-oriented society, various requirements for the display device of displaying an image are increasing. Thus, various display devices of a liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, a plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device have been utilized.
The OLED device is a self light emitting display device. In comparison to the LCD device, the OLED device has wider viewing angle and greater contrast ratio. Also, the OLED device may be fabricated at a lightweight and slim size as it does not need a separate light source unlike the LCD device, and furthermore the OLED device is favorable in view of power consumption. In addition, the OLED device may be driven by a low DC voltage, and a response speed of the OLED device is rapid. Especially, the OLED device may have the advantage of low manufacturing cost.
The OLED device may include anode electrodes, a bank for dividing the anode electrodes, a hole transporting layer, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron transporting layer on the anode electrodes, and a cathode electrode on the electron transporting layer. In this case, when a high potential voltage is applied to the anode electrode, and a low potential voltage is applied to the cathode electrode, holes and electrons are respectively moved to the organic light emitting layer via the hole transporting layer and the electron transporting layer, and are then combined to one another in the organic light emitting layer, to thereby emit light.